The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Children generally enjoy playing on the various different known playground equipment and devices, e.g., swings, slides, climbing equipment, etc. However, such equipment and devices are designed for amusement and fail to provide exercise focused on particular muscle groups, movements, physical coordination and/or cardiovascular health.